I want True Love
by xtaintedlovex
Summary: Sasuke a 24 yr old actor wants true love He finds it in the most unlikely places. But now each side has rivals. How will they every encounter? Will their relationship win out. True love wins all.... right? WARNING: Sakura fans do not read! RR. YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

True Love not that Shit

Sasuke is a 24 year old actor and he's tired of people sucking up to him. He decides to change his appearance and go to college to seek out true love. He finds it in the most unlikely places. But conflicts arises and solutions are difficult R/R. .

Prologue

"Okay I've had it!" Sasuke yelled at his girlfriend, "I can't stand you slut! Get out get out!"

"Why?" chided Sakura (haha I hate her .)

"Because all you do is suck up to me to get my money you gold digger bitch." Sasuke yelled finally losing his cool.

"Fine be that way cold hearted bastard." Sakura yelled.

"I will now get out!" Sasuke gave a big push to the door. Sasuke watched in enjoyment as he watched Sakura get into the car and drive away.

-Somewhere else Next Day-

"I heard you dumped Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Yea, that bitch I should have done it sooner." Sasuke spat.

"I bet Lee would be glad." Kakashi commented, Sasuke just shrugged, "Are you sure you want to become ugly and go to college?" Kakashi added in a more worried voice.

"Yes I can't stand these suck up people like Sakura anymore." Sasuke said coldly.

"Whatever floats your boat." Kakashi smirked (I LUV THAT QUOTE)

"Hn…." Sasuke said abstractly, "Don't worry I won't permanently change my appearance." Saskue smirked knowing what his manger would say if he stayed ugly forever.

"Okay have fun!" Kakashi called out after Sasuke.

"Gay loser." Sasuke muttered.

" I heard that!" Kakashi called after him, Sasuke just shook his head and went his way.

A.N So how do you like it so far? Should I continue? Or should I stop and save me the disappointment of lack of reviews. Or you can make me a happy person and review. . Well either way I have to get your opinion.

Saku: Why do you hate me?

Auth: cos you are loser and just tries to take Sasuke away and makes fun of Naruto.

Saku: Oh I don't like you either.

Auth: _slaps forehead _REALLY?!?!?! I didn't know that!

Saku: _mutter mutter_

Auth: _snickers _Well that's my opinion f Sakura she's not a good character of Naruto if you are by chance a Sakura fan I'm sorry and I have no apologies for this is my opinion and my opinion will not get me in trouble, or so I hope. . Well till next time friends.

TBC or that depends on your reviews. .


	2. First Day

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN I'll make this short I will accept flames although they may burn I have nothing to say cos Im a crappy writer and everybody knows that. But one thing that last chapter was the freaking prologue and they are meant to be short who has ever see a 10 page prologue if you have then email me the book and I'll go check it out. OKAY and also what was it….. Oh ya I know im supposed to 'please' the readers but let me say this once loud and clear I can't please everybody cos everybody is different. Okay I'm going to stop with the 'annoying' little Author notes because ppl think that they are annoying so since I have to 'please' the readers I'll stop. One thing I hav to say before I leave the AN forever I hate Sakura!

Sasuke POV

Ugh the doctor said that I can't change my appearance too much or it'll stay. That is fucking weird. I hate this I still look hot?!?!?! I was supposed to look like some hobo…… Well I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. Um hm yea the great Sasuke Uchiha leaving stardom and going into the poorest of the Universities. Oh great why you ask?

I'm so alone. You may scorn at me saying. Oh your life is full of people. Yea fuck that right I'm surrounded by some fucking fakes I can't stand this anymore. All they fucking say is 'may I help you sir' 'I soooo loved your act.' this is all shit I can't stand anymore. Especially that bitch Sakura she pretended that she loved me. Oh yea I thought she loved me.

Flashback

"Oh yea he's soo hot and he's sooo good in the bed." Sakura whispered.

"Your such a lucky bitch! He's rich too!" Ino replied

"Oh yea he thinks I love him. Maybe in a way I do but I'm all in for the money and sex." Sakura said smugly.

"Oh your such a slut." Ino said faintly as Sasuke turned to go away.

End of Flashback

You see ever since I learned that how can I ever love somebody like her! How can you expect me too. It hurts though all the times she said 'we'll me happy everyday a new adventure I'll make you happy' What a bitch, what a lying bitch she is. I almost believed her too. So do you see why I have to leave? I have to leave before I go insane, mark my words I will go insane.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke thought angrily as he rode his way to his new school. He sighed disgustedly as his car pulled up to the dorms parking lot, he soon got all his luggage down and started to look for his dorm number.

"Ah here is dorm 201." Sasuke muttered, he reached up to open the door when suddenly the door opened and Sasuke found himself staring at a figure.

"Hello may I help you?" The person asked.

"Yes this is dorm 201 correct." Sasuke asked, composing himself.

"Yea, Oh you must be my room mate." The person said excitedly.

"Yea, Sas- Saso Mitas," Sasuke said, as he reached out his hand, "and you are?"

"Umizaki Naruto," Naruto answered.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said warmly.

"Pleasure is all mine."

-Sakura's POV-

I can't believe he left! "Okay I'm going to ask you once again you better answer me!" I yelled angrily the son of a bitch Kakashi just smirked.

"Why don't you go play with your dolls." He sneered, I don't fucking care if he's Sasuke's manger I'm going to beat the shit out of him.

"Don't make me repeat myself." I warned.

"Oops I already did." he replied, Okay that;s it he's going down right about now. I rose my had to slap him. He did something I never thought he would do he slapped me first, "I don't like it when people are going to slap me. I really fucking don't care who you are. Since Sasuke dumped you, you are nobody to me now. Good day." he pivoted on his toes and left me there stunned.

Sasuke your going to pay hell for this. How can you resist a body like this? I'm going to make you beg and grovel at my feet. Just you watch you'll me mine Uchiha. I spat at the place Kakashi occupied, he's going to pay dearly too. Hmm much too dearly.

-Naruto's POV-

Hey the new guy is nice. I really like him, well other than the fact that I'm gay. It's not like I lust after this guy, I mean he is hot and all I just like this guy as a friend I guess. I wonder if he would like to be my friend after he knows about my ummm sexual preferences. Whatever he'll probably cast me out like the others I should be used to it by now. I guess if you do it enough you'll get used to it, but somehow I'm not.

(sigh)

What I'm really trying to say is that I'm lonely okay I haven't got friends. I've been a loner all my life every time I get near somebody they feel uncomfortable around me. I guess I give off a certain aura because of that incident. That incident changed my life forever it's not a happy one at that. I sometimes wish I was a normal boy.

I wish.

-Normal POV-

"Hey Sasuke what classes do you have?" Naruto asked excitedly, since it was the first day of the semester and also the first day for Sasuke. Naruto eagerly wanted to show Sasuke around.

"Hn? Oh I have my schedule in my bag let me get it out." Sasuke muttered, as he went back into his room. _Oh shit where did I put it? Ah ha here it is you can't hide from me you bastard. How can somebody be that hyper like Naruto? The mornings with out coffee would be hell. Good thing I brought a lot of coffee. What's up with the ramen? Oh well… he seems nice he wears his heart on his sleeve. _"Here it is." Naruto quickly scanned it over.

"It seems that you have your morning classes in building C and your evening classes in building A with me. My morning classes are in the lab since I'm a science major." Naruto said knowingly, "So what major are you." Naruto asked.

"Oh literature." Sasuke's curt reply came a little to sharply.

"Oh, well I guess I'll show you around the campus today." Naruto said, "I'll show you where the classes are."

"Hn"

-Classes-

"Please welcome Mr. Saso Mitas." The teacher said in a boring voice, Sasuke rolled his eyes he knew that this class would be a boring one. He decided to sleep through it.

"OMG he's soooo cute." A girl swooned, Sasuke shook his head _somethings never change._

"Please occupy the seat next to Neji Hyuga. Neji please raise your hand." The teacher said.

"Okay." Sasuke took a seat next to Neji.

"Hey, have I seen you before." Neji asked, as his milky eyes stared at Sasuke in suspicion. Sasuke jumped in surprise.

"No, maybe but I have never seen you," Sasuke said a bit firmly.

"Oh well I see that I am mistaken." Neji bit back coolly, _what's up his ass? What Hyuga? isn't that the CEO of that company called what's it's name Deste that military computer company. He should be a rich kid._ Sasuke thought.

"Hey you're a Hyuga what do you go too this lame ass school?" Sasuke asked uncaringly.

"Oh your mistaken my cousin Hinata Hyuga is the heir to the company and her dad owns it." Neji said coldly, "My father died and I have been a orphan ever since." Neji added in remorse.

"Oh sorry for asking." Sasuke returned the answer in the same cold voice Neji used. _Wow so he has bitter feelings. I can see why though. _Sasuke poured over his thoughts for the next hour or so.

"Hey Saso! Want to go on a date with me?" A hyper girl asked.

"Beat it I don't have time to talk." Sasuke bit back coldly, the girl shrank from the anger from Sasuke's voice and ran off with her friends. _I guess it would be like this from now on. Now where is the next class._

"Hey Saso need help?" Naruto asked running up to Sasuke, Sasuke smiled up at Naruto and replied.

"Yea I need to know where this class is." Sasuke said surprised that he didn't feel annoyed at the blonde.

"Oh that's right next to my class we can walk together." Naruto said happily, As they ventured on Sasuke started to notice the glares that were directed towards Naruto. Sasuke just shrugged it off and went his way. The more time seems the pass the glares intensified. Sasuke couldn't help himself and glanced over to Naruto. Naruto had his head bowed and was starting at his feet.

"Hey man are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yea I'm just thinking about the homework." Naruto said cheerfully, Sasuke just looked worried and thought _You're a damn liar, a really bad one too._

"Oh well are we near the building." Sasuke asked.

"Yea we're almost there just a bit more." Naruto said as he hurried on, "There you are this is your class I'll meet you out here for lunch, that is if you want to go someplace to eat." Naruto said simply.

"Okay." Sasuke replied, Naruto smiled very happily.

"Oaky I know this really good ramen place." Naruto said happily, Sasuke returned the smile with a grin and went inside the classroom and shook his head. _What a dobe. _Sasuke thought. He sighed in frustration as he found that this class would be boring too. _Can't be helped. _Sasuke thought as he sat down in the back of the classroom.

A.N Done yea well I won't be having those 'annoying' little convos with my fav characters. It's a bit longer but I promise when I have the time I will make it longer and better. Thanks for your time. Also thanks for your wonderful reviews.

Tbc


	3. Comings

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

A.N Okay I'm just going to say something I apologize for my rash behavior yesterday I was in a hissy fit and was really pissed off at something. So sorry for saying all those mean things. I accept flames but I don't accept misinformation about me. LIKE I AM NOT A GAY LOSER B/C THAT MEANS I'M A FREAKIN' GUY WHICH BY THE WAY IM NOT. . So just wanted to hand that out to foxford I know that it wasn't a flame just telling everybody here that I AM A GIRL OKAY YES A GIRL I'm not in anyway bisexual. Just wanted to clear that up. . on with the story. For all those who reviewed if you want a thank you note or email thing I will gladly send you one just leave your email. . Or I can just send it. :p

-Sasuke Place Normal POV let's say 3 months later-

"Hey Saso you want to go to that ramen place with me again?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Ummm sure I guess I can spare some time…" Sasuke said, _liar you have about a 100 things to do! _His mind screamed at him, _I want to spend some time with Naruto….. _Sasuke argued back, "Let me get my things." Sasuke muttered, as he went an got his keys.

"Okay, let's go I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke chuckled.

"Your always hungry," Sasuke's muffled voice came from the room.

"Whatever, your always so mean!" Naruto said, as he complained.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, as he came back with a jacket on.

"Bastard." Naruto said as he made his way out.

-Ramen Place-

"Oy Naruto you back so soon?" The owner chuckled to himself.

"I can never get enough ramen!" Naruto exclaimed back.

"Because your always hungry." Sasuke muttered, "Dobe."

"What?!?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"Nothing," Sasuke smirked.

"Bastard," Naruto said, through clenched teeth, Sasuke just smirked at this and ate his ramen.

"Hurry up we have to get to class or Mr. Himura will fail us for sure." Sasuke complained.

"Your so uptight Saso!" Naruto said in a whiny voice, Sasuke flinched at the name Saso, "Fine whatever let's go." Naruto complied and pain the owner.

"Come back soon!" The owner yelled after Naruto.

"Don't he will." Sasuke responded.

"That was my line." Naruto pouted, Sasuke just glanced over and smirked, and put on his sunglasses.

"Whatever dobe."

"ARGH"

-Sakura POV- (I can't believe I even give her a part!!!!)

Where is Sasuke I have been looking for him forever now. Ah I have to get him if it is the last thing I do! He has ruined me called me a slut. _You deserved it! _AHHH stop talking to me who are you? _I am you conscience you better listen to me! _Why I don't know who you are! _DUDE are you sure your hair is supposed to be pink aren't you really blonde or something? _No…… I'm not a dude and my hair is naturally pink….. _OMGOSH your really stupid you don't deserve Sasuke. _Stop talking to me AHHH your scaring me!

-Normal POV-

People looked worriedly at the pink haired girl that was talking to herself and threatening to kill her conscience.

"Ma'am are you alright?" some polite dude asked, Sakura stared.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY YOU BASTARD OR IM GOING TO KILL YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER!" Sakura yelled finally losing it.

"Fine you bitch I can't believe that I talked to such a sluty whore." the formerly polite dude yelled back.

-Erm back with Sasuke and Naruto-

Sasuke passed a note to Naruto it said 'hey what are you going to do Saturday?'

Naruto looked at it and scribbled something down and passed it back. Sasuke read ' Nope you want to go see the movie that features Sasuke Uchiha in it?' Sasuke gulped and wrote 'sure' and passed it back, Naruto smiled a special smile in his direction and pocketed the note.

"That was the crappiest lecture ever." Naruto complained.

"I actually found that very helpful." Sasuke snorted.

"LIAR I saw you dozing off." Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Ah you got me." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "But that also means you were staring at me." Naruto blushed.

"Erm no…." Naruto trailed off, Sasuke just smirked, "What are you smirking at?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing…..Dobe." Sasuke smiled cheekily.

"Stop you bastard! Naruto no dobe." Naruto pouted.

"Ah that makes you cuter." Sasuke said lightly, suddenly there was an awkward silence. They both were ferociously blushing.

"We have to get to the next class." Naruto muttered turning around.

"Your such a dobe that's not the way." Sasuke smirked as he told Naruto off.

"Whatever, let's go." Naruto spat out through clenched teeth.

-Saturday Evening-

"I'm ready!" Naruto shouted as he leaped out of his bedroom.

"I'm coming." Sasuke started to say as he opened the door. Naruto caught off guard landed on Sasuke. They both fell backward lip locked. When the impact made Naruto gasp Sasuke expertly slid his tongue into Naruto and that started a passion filled kissed that shattered Naruto's senses.

Naruto moaned Sasuke pulled apart and whispered, "I guess the movie can wait." Naruto nodded and both got onto the bed.

LEMON LEMON ALERT ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I relly don't have a lemon but just picture Sasuke on top of Naruto……. Use your birth born imagination to fill this story. . I will have this posted on okay yea that's my site go visit it. .

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke muttered feeling tired.

"Umm hmm that was amazing." Naruto said, as he cuddled close to Sasuke. Naruto soon after fell asleep, Sasuke listened to the soft rhythm of Naruto's breathing and promptly fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

"Ugh I feel like crap." Naruto muttered, "Oh yea Sasuke and I fucked really hard last night. I remember." Naruto shook his head and tottered towards the bathroom.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the shower running. _Oh shit what can I do? If I really get involved with Naruto then my ratings will surely go down. Aww fuck I really don't love him right? I guess this is the end Naruto- kun I'm sorry it was fun being with you. But for both our sakes let's leave it here. _Sasuke mentally thought to himself. He got a piece of paper and started to write.

"Hey Saso I have to go do some errands today I'll be back by noon." Naruto called out, as he went through the door.

"Okay," Sasuke replied, he resumed writing.

-At Noon-

Naruto returned home, "Oy Saso are you in there." it felt to Naruto surprisingly bare, "Saso?" Naruto asked as he went into Sasuke room. He gasped, the room was bare nothing was in it, all that was left was a piece of paper that read:

Hey Naruto,

Sorry for deceiving you for so long Saso isn't my real name and I'm not meant to be a collage student. I 'm afraid that any further and I will fall in love with you. I might already have. But for my sake and yours I must be leaving. I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings but I will also regret this but if I do not tell you all this and leave I will, and you will, regret it even more. For that I am not sorry. But for lying I am sorry Naruto…. Dobe.

Always,

Sasuke Uchiha

P.S I think I do love you but for sensibility we must stop.

Naruto clenched his fists.

"Damn you Saso no Sasuke." Naruto gritted his teeth, "I will mark you down! You make me love you then you deceive me. I will fucking find you whether you like it or not!" Naruto declared, _Uchiha…..?_

"Oh fuck I fell for the greatest hottest actor alive."

A.N I know really short but Sasuke left him boo hoo but this isn't the end of the story….. So read on HELL YEA and review please. . Gaara has to come and Sakura has to die and Naruto has to find Sasuke. . So the story's just getting started.

TBC


	4. True Destiny is Earned not Granted

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: me no own me not get sued .

A.N okay so I did rush things but at the beginning I said 3 MONTHS LATER but Sasuke felt that he had to leave it off there so he did. Okay I know I get flamed a lot but I really get angry for no reason I also know that my writing sucks so you don't have to tell me what I already know. . Okay on with the story. Oh yea even though I say bad things I mean well and you comments help me a lot and I really mean that, it's just that I really don't see that at the time and act really stupid and yell at you guys. for that I am sincerely sorry.

-Sasuke POV-

I feel somehow empty I came back to live my life. I was the best for the both of us okay!!! But why do I feel that it was wrong? I feel as if I didn't do the right thing and I digged deeper into my grave. -sigh- do I really love Naruto or was that just the spur of the moment?

Okay I never knew I was gay….. Am I….. I'm not physically attracted to guys…. Or is it just love? Destiny? Or just lust? Ahhh this is freaking me out I have to get to work

-Normal POV-

Sasuke sighed and got out of bed and then flopped back down, and sighed again. He picked up the phone and started to dial a number. He subconsciously dialed Naruto's cell. "Oh shit what's happening to me?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Maybe love?" Kakashi said at the door, Sasuke glared.

"Leave me be and get out." Sasuke hissed, not happy that Kakashi walked in.

"Oh look at this place it's a pigsty!" Kakashi scorned, Sasuke rolled his eyes already used to his odd behavior, "Sasuke we need to talk."

"Yea," Sasuke muttered, knowing what Kakashi was going to say.

"About that guy Naruto," Kakashi started.

"I have no further feelings," Sasuke said an a cold voice.

"Yea you've said that yaddy yaddy ya I don't like him. Well don't fucking lie to yourself." Kakashi said in a stern voice, "Your rotting inside out and it's showing, I know your speech about oh well the female population will drop dramatically. Cut the crap." Kakashi warned, "There will be no fans in you continue to act the way you do!" he added.

"I know I'm sorry it's just that I'm confused." Sasuke admitted softly.

"Hey that's okay just if you do the right thing at the end." Kakashi counseled, "I had this thing once before, I love this guy he was heaven sent. Nice guy, really polite, really handsome. But I failed him I choose my career over him, and now I still regret my decision." Kakashi said quietly.

"I see so your telling me to live a life with no regrets." Sasuke confirmed, Kakashi gave him the smile and nodded his head. (I lub KAKASHI . just had to say that.)

"Yep that it, You better get washed up and try to think of the best approach to this guy Naruto." Kakashi cautioned, "hell if I had been lied to for 3 month straight and I love the dude I would probably hate him." Kakashi scratched his head.

"Hey your trying to help, remember?" Sasuke said in a annoyed voice, but something stayed on his mind.

Does he hate me?

-Naruto Place normal POV-

Naruto paced up and down. "What am I going to do? Iruka please help me!!!" Naruto wailed, he was currently staying over Iruka's for the holidays.

"Okay let me get this straight….. Your in love with this guy named Saso but he's not Saso he's Sasuke….. Uchiha……? So you don't know what to do?" Iruka asked.

"Yes he said that we had better ended it as it is now." Naruto cried, as he hugged his knees, Iruka finally got him to stop pacing. Iruka rubbed his temples.

"Okay one bit of friendly advice, true destiny is not earned it is gained." Iruka said, "Maybe he wants you back."

"I don't know what to think." Naruto shook his head I can't just show up on his door step and ask to stay at this place and that I love him it'll go real smooth 'Hey Sas-o-uke you know I love you, you bastard that right!' yea real smooth" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Umm Naruto…" Iruka started looking at the back of Naruto's head.

"Yea right he'll probably be like fuck off I don't know who you are?" Naruto said.

"No I wouldn't because I love you to."

"Sasuke?!?!??!"

A.N I know cliffy and it's really short but I have to cut it off here cos 1) it's a good cliffhanger 2) I have to go before I die and don't finish the story…. EEP SORRY MOM I"LL GET OFF! 3) I need some motivation…. okay I'm sorry I know the general plot of the story and I know where it's heading but I have to have some more time for my other story that I'm almost finished with…. Once I'm finished I promise to write more or this one… Just give me a little time kay… I only have one more chapter to go for the other one. It's called Pride and Prejudice if you wanted to know. My email is xtainted4lovex Okay yea well….

TBC


	5. Trouble is Brewing it's Caldron

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto,…. Don't own anything.

A.N Okay I know that I suck but that okay! Well we'll see more fluff and stuff here R/R .

-Normal POV-

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as he turned around.

"The one and only." Sasuke said smugly, he was knocked to the floor by Naruto.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, "How could you? You sick bastard how could you leave." Naruto said as he let go of his pent of emotions, Sasuke stared in shock, not really comprehending the blonde's anger.

"I'm sorry?" Sasuke offered, Naruto just glared.

"Sorry isn't going to save your sorry ass." Naruto growled, Sauske shut him up in a passionate kiss. Naruto moaned, as Sasuke broke off the kiss Naruto muttered, "You bastard I hate you."

"I love you too honey." Sasuke said cheekily.

-Sakura's POV-

Okay so this is the sorry bitch that Sasuke sees. I'm going to get her! How dare she take my SASUKE? She's probably some kind of whore…… ARGH I'll get her yet!!!!!!!!!

-Normal POV-

Sakura was currently spying on top of a tree. If she had brains, which by the way she doesn't, she would have seen, if she has eyes, that Naruto was a boy. Haha she's a loser. Anyways soon after a short 'Shit' was heard after a loud thump.

"ARGH how dare that branch fall?" Sakura muttered, as she cursed out the poor branch. She got up and brushed her new white dress that was spattered with dirt. (Ha you loser take that!)

"So you want that bastard Sasuke?"

"What? Who are you and why did you call Sasike a bastard?" Sakura looked accusingly at the figure.

"Because he's with MY Naruto and I want him away from Naruto." he said, "My name is Gaara."

-Sasuke and Naruto-

"So why did you come back?" Naruto asked, "I thought that it was for the best of us." Sasuke sighed.

"I realized that without you, my life, has become bare I need you there to talk to me to comfort me and I need you there." Sasuke confessed.

"Yea right, your probably just saying this to trick me and make me into a fool that everybody thinks I am!" Naruto declared.

"No I want you to, come live with me." Sasuke heaved a sigh, "Or what I'm trying to say is that I want to come live with you at the dorm until your semester finishes." Sasuke waited for Naruto's response.

"How about your career?" Naruto asked cautiously, Sasuke just shrugged.

"What about it?" He asked, "Why are you so concerned?"

"Well since, well see there was a guy before you and he hurt me really bad. He used me and then left me for his stupid family business." Naruto said sadly, Sasuke just looked at Naruto at concern, "When you left like that it was the experience all over again." Naruto shuddered, he looked up as he felt strong arms go around him.

"I promise I wont leave this time."

-Sakura and Gaara-

"Why do you want Naruto so much?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see we had a relationship for about 2 years and then I had to break it off. I really didn't want to do it, but it was for the best and now I see it wasn't" Gaara added with a sigh.

"I see so are you going to help be break the two apart?" Sakura asked, Gaara just smiled. They started to plan or more like scheme.

A.N so how about that Gaara's on the pic and Sakura was there…. But now they come back with a vengeance. BWAHAHAHA what will happen to the star crossed lover? Well R/R and you will see what glory it can be! LOL anyways just please review here are some possible schemes review as to which is the best:

1) Sakura phones Sasuke saying he has an appointment and records him saying all those bad things to her and replays them back to Naruto. Gaara comforts him.

2) Gaara hires people to kidnap Naruto and when Sasuke is detained Naruto thinks that Sasuke doesn't care and is dejected but Gaara comes to the rescue.

3) They decide to kill somebody and Sakura says to kill Naruto and Gaara gets angry and kills her by far the best option….. . Well have any ideas please write them in your reviews. .


	6. Planing, Cleaning, Doing

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own..….

A.N okay back I know I took so long to update but I'm sooooooo sorry… I promise that I will try my hardest to update some more later on. Okay deal. . on with the story.

-Normal POV-

The next few days of Naruto's holiday they spent their time together, falling deeper in love. While envious eyes followed them everywhere.

"Hey Sasuke you'll call me everyday right?" Naruto asked as he cuddled up to Sasuke.

"Yea sure." Sasuke muttered stroking Naruto's head, Naruto reached up and nipped his ear. Sasuke grunted, "I'll call and come over when ever I have the time to." Sasuke declared as he buried his head into Naruto's hair.

"Mmmmm that sounds nice," Naruto said softly, "I want some ramen do you want some?"

"Sure," Sasuke said as he reached for the remote, "I'm going to see what's on."

"Okay."

-Sakura and Gaara-

"They are getting way to close for comfort." Gaara said mournfully, Sakura nodded her head vigorously.

"But I got it now, Sasuke's having a meeting in China," Sakura started, "I can persuade the pilot of the plane to ummm some how detain him from coming." Sakura had a evil glint in her eyes, "But I don't think we should let Naruto live," Sakura said scornfully, still sore that Sasuke choose Naruto over HER?!?!?!? She soon found herself facing a barrel of a gun, "Never mind" She squeaked in fear. (A.N HAHA loser!)

"Good you do your stuff and I'll do mine." Gaara said as he thought of the wondrous things that Naruto and he would do. (A.N: NAUGHTY)

"Deal," Sakura said.

"Hn."

-Sasuke and Naruto-

"Hey the ramen's ready" Naruto said from the kitchen. He jumped in surprise as a pair of arms locked around him.

"I know I can smell it," Sasuke said as he bent his head down on Naruto's neck and started to nuzzle Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto complained, "The ramen," Naruto protested, trying anything to get to his ramen. Sasuke looked at him evilly. He took Naruto's arms and pinned them against his sides and leaned down to capture Naruto's mouth. He moved down and started on Naruto's neck, he started to scrape his teeth at Naruto's nerve. He felt Naruto shudder in pleasure he smirked.

"Saasukke." Naruto said in a husky voice, Sasuke smiled and fondled Naruto's body with his hands. Naruto arched up and pressed against Sasuke. Sasuke gasped and continued on his 'roaming'. Naruto got tired of the teasing and decided to play too. He slipped his tongue in Sasuke's mouth and started to roam and with his hands slipped it inside Sasuke's waistband. Sasuke moaned, it was Naruto that smirked this time.

"You taste much better than any ramen." Sasuke declared, "I like you much more," He gasped, Naruto turned his evil eye on Sasuke and decided to make him moan a bit more and did his 'new technique'.

That got Sasuke moaning, and a bit more. (A.N Tee hehe)

LEMON

OKAY SAFE TO LOOK

"Yea I like you better than ramen," Naruto declared breathily, "that's a big thing for me to say!"

"I am honored," Sasuke said smiling, "I know I like you better than my job." Sasuke said smugly.

"Hm……" Naruto said thoughtfully and bent down and whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke turned red and smacked Naruto.

"IF I LIKE YOU BETTER THAN THAT YOU WON'T LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke roared, Naruto was hysterically laughing (A.N Take a guess?).

"If I was missing would you try to find me?" Naruto asked, a few hours later, they were playing couple trivia.

"I would turn the earth upside down for you." Sasuke declared.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Really," Sasuke replied, "Of course I would have to take my payment in the bed…."

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, as he threw a pillow, that started a pillow fight that lasted a very long time.

-Sakura and Gaara-

"I found Sasuke's brother and he looks exactly like Sasuke." Sakura chirped happily, "Wouldn't Naruto be so sad when he learns that Sasuke's not coming to rescue him…." Sakura added with a malicious look. She also eyed the gun that Gaara was polishing.

"Hn, whatever," Gaara said, scheming inside his head.

"Yea"

A.N how did you like it? You have to read the next chapter it's the plan in action. WAHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay whatever well REVIEW please and I will update faster.


	7. Seperate Ways

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto: She doesn't own us HAHAHAHA shot in the head

Auth: IM SOOOOO SORRY but I will own u guys some day. .

A.N OKAY I'm back . so far I have just written stuff and now the OPS starts aka operation separate. OH MY GOSH I LUB GRAVITATION I LUB SUICHI AND YUKI AND RYUICHI HELL I LUB THEM ALL. . Well anyways on with the story.

-Sasuke and Naruto-

"Hey," Sasuke said into the phone "I'm in the airport now."

"Okay I'll see you in a few days," Naruto smiled, as he started to cook, "I'll miss ya…. Honey!"

"oh my….. Don't call me that your freaking me out." Sasuke said.

"I lub you," Naruto said cheekily, "Be safe!"

"Whatever," Sasuke replied hurridly, "We're boarding the plane I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"Okay Bye" Naruto smooched into the phone, Sasuke growled in disgust.

"Bye."

-Sakura and Gaara-

"Okay I made the deal with Itachi and the pilot," Sakura said in triumph, picking out the certain linguine that she would wear to seduce Sasuke.

"Good," Gaara's curt reply came, "I'll be ready just lock him up in the warehouse."

"Whatever," Sakura scoffed, Gaara glared, "I know I know don't kill me!" Sakura squeaked.

"I'm debating right now to kill you or not." Gaara thought out loud, Sakura gulped, "I think that I will let you live. BUT if you screw this up your death will be painful," Gaara said menacingly, Sakura nodded her head in fear.

"O-ok-kay," Sakura spluttered.

"We have a deal."

-Sasuke-

Sasuke was staring out of the window, he had a two hour flight and it was extremely boring without Naruto. This cute waitress came up to him, "May I help you sir?" The girl asked in a ditzy voice, Sasuke smiled, she came up and waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Get the fuck AWAY," Sasuke screeched at her, "I don't think so you whore you 2 timing bitch!" Sasuke yelled, just to embarrass the poor girl, "I hate sluts like you!" The girl broke down and went crying down the walkway.

Sasuke grinned to himself and started to day dream about a certain blue eyed, blond angel.

"Sir, we have a problem with you attitude," the co-pilot said calmly.

"Get the fuck away if you want to keep your fucking job, If you wish to keep it then I suggest that you fire the damn bitch and get rid of her." Sasuke growled menacingly, "I have enough money to bribe the president, you see where I'm getting at?" Sasuke asked, the pilot gulped nervously and nodded and went back into the cock-pit.

Sasuke sighed this was going to be a long trip.

-Naruto-

He was currently studying a recipe, so he could perfect it when Sasuke comes back. "What the hell is Chinese radishes?" Naruto muttered, as he reached for the salt, but grabbing the sugar instead, "Whatever I'll ask Neji he's a good cook." Naruto said again.

He grabbed his bag and made his way to Neji's dorm room.

"Neji?" Naruto knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Neji asked coming to the door.

"It's Naruto, I need some cooking lessons." Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Hell no, fuck you." Neji retorted.

"Please ….." Naruto pleaded.

"No"

"Ple-"

"No!" Neji slammed the door.

"Fine be that way you bastard!" Naruto said to the closed door, he tsk'ed and went away.

Naruto headed towards the shopping mall to buy some CD's. "I guess I could buy some decent cookbooks at the book store," Naruto thought.

-Gaara-

A few more days and Naruto will be mine.

-Sakura-

On her way to china her plane broke down in the middle of the forest and now she is the sole survivor (A.N What ill luck) she is determined to get to Sasuke, and ventures in the forest of death. BUWHAHAHAHA.

A.N okay So how did you like this chapter???? I didn't like it there was no action whatsoever. o well next time Itachi comes and YAY just read okay. .

TBC


	8. Trouble

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A.N Yea I know that the plot isn't coming through and I liked the idea but it kid of got sidetracked…. This is a totally new plot by now… I'm sorry I spoiled a perfectly good plot line… WAHHHHHH T.T I'm so sad o well haha this is going to get wild now…. Just wait and see.

-2 days later-

"Hmm it's almost time for Sasuke to come home again." Naruto muttered, "I have mastered the art of cooking." Naruto said in triumph. Suddenly his cell rang.

"Hello?" Naruto answered the phone.

"Hey," The person said.

"SASUKE????? Where are you???" Naruto said excitedly, "You're an 3 hours early!"

"Couldn't wait to see you," he said in a husky voice, "I'll come and pick you up in a few minutes." with that the person hung up. Itachi smirked to himself, things were going as planned. He drove up to Naruto's dorm and rung the bell.

He was attacked by a bundle of joy.

"Ack," Itachi yelped, "Naruto calm down."

"You're back!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried happily, and looked up at ahem 'Sasuke' aka Itachi. Itachi was instantly mesmerized but the deep, ocean, crystal eyes that bore to his very being. "Sasuke????" Naruto asked, Itachi shook his head and measured up Naruto, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked concern etched into his face.

-Itachi POV-

Fuck Gaara I want this Naruto…… -licks lips- I don't need the money -smirk- I want Naruto, he will be mine and mine alone.

-Sakura-

"ARGHHHHH where is the end of this fucking forest?!?!?!?!?! I ruined my best dress, damnit I hate wildlife……" Sakura was complaining so vehemently the wildest of the creatures were afraid of her. Something was slithering under her dress. She held her breath and stood still. It was creeping up her legs it felt like a…. snake.

"Oh fuck"

-Sasuke-

"What the FUCK?" Sasuke yelled, "what's wrong with the plane?????? I want to go home right now!!!!!"

"I'm sorry sir but the west inflangy has some damage to it and I'm afraid that it wont be able to fly for another 4 days." (A.N anybody watch friends?? LOL) the pilot said calmly as possible, he was lying through his teeth.

"You bastards," Sasuke said coldly, "I have studied flying and I have studied in the army and I know there is no fucking inflangy. Damn you to hell your fired I hope you motherfuckers goes to hell." Sasuke bit out coldly and made his way to the nearest airport.

-Naruto and Itachi-

"Hey let's go out and eat," Itachi said, as he glanced over to Naruto.

"Sure let's go eat Ramen." Naruto said happily.

"Sure," Itachi said calmly, Naruto sensed something was going on, Sasuke never agreed to eat Ramen until Naruto forced him to eat it. Itachi was totally lost, he didn't know where the nearest ramen stand was. He just followed his instincts and drove.

Luckily they eventually ended up at the ramen stand. Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He held Naruto back and forcibly kissed Naruto. Slammed on the gas pedal and was off.

-Itachi POV-

He's mine nothings going to stand between out love!!!!!!!!!!!! -screeches around corner- Ah I have to do something about Naruto. -bonks him on the head- ah Naruto is out cold, I have the perfect place to take him…..

-Sakura-

She was currently lying, unconscious, in the forest of death. Foaming at the mouth.

-Gaara-

He was waiting at the warehouse, "Where the fuck is that guy 'Itachi' he has my precious, Naruto." Gaara muttered and cursed out Sakura,

"I'm going to kill her."

-Itachi and Naruto-

Naruto beadily opened his eyes. He felt something wet licking his ear. He shuddered involuntarily, as he felt the pleasure pass.

"Sasuke…" Naruto asked, the figure looked up and clamped his mouth onto Naurto's. "mh humh" Naruto said muffled.

Itachi made his way down he kissed the collar bone then took one of Narutro's nipples and started to suck. Naruto maoned, "Sa-sasuke" Itachi burned with envy, how dare he call out his brothers name???? He looked up and slapped him.

"I'm not Sasuke." Itachi said, his voice laced with desire, Naruto shivered and then looked up in fear. For the first time he noticed that his head arms was tied to the bed and his head was tied to the head board. He stared at Itachi in surprise, "You can call me god or… Itachi." Itachi smirked, Naruto cowered in fear, "If you say Sasuke's name anymore I will hurt him personally." Itachi drawled out. He then stooped and attacked Naruto again.

Naruto cried out, he realized that he was going to get raped. Itachi currently made his way down to Nauro's boxers and was toying with the waistband. Naruto was pleading him to stop, but that was only adding onto Itachi's lust. He made his way up to Naruto face and kissed the angelic face, that was wet with tears.

"Don't worry koi…" Itachi said, he leaned down and attacked Naurto's neck. Naruto moaned, Itachi grinded his hip into Naruto's hip and Naruto arched up. Itachi found his mark and started to attack it again and again. Naruto thrashed against him and Itachi licked his lips and was about the pull Naruto's shorts down. When a voice from the door stopped him.

"Get the fuck away from him"

-Sasuke-

He was waiting in line, for a one way flight to Japan. A group of girls were giggling and pointing in his direction. He sighed and looked the other way and was wondering what Naruto was doing.

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked politely. Sasuke got his tickets and made his way to the terminal. He looked back and saw in annoyance that the same groups was following him. He sharply turned and went into the bathroom. He decided to call Naruto.

He waited patiently, it kept on ringing.

"Hello?" The person answered and he was defiantly not Naruto.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke growled out not liking the fact that another man was in Naruto's dorm.

"I should be asking you the same thing." The person said, Sasuke gritted his teeth, who did this cocky bastard think he is, "Never mind it's Neji."

"What are you doing there, this is Sasuke." Sasuke said curiously.

"I had to get notes and I always do this when I have to." Neji said offhandedly, "Why are you calling? Isn't Naruto with you." Neji asked confused, why would you fall somebody that you took with you.

"What?" Sasuke yelled.

"You came 3 hours ahead of schedule or something and took Naruto out or something." Neji said bored, "Don't play games with me."

"Oh shit I got to go." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Whatever." Neji answered, he hung up.

"Damn you Itachi."

A.N AHHHHHHH Naruto almost got raped or will get raped. You'll just have to see. Tehehe and the next chapter you are going to laugh you ass off. . it's going to be funny… this chapter was sadistic. Oh well it can't be helped…. . HAHAHA I lub the part with Sakura foaming at the mouth.

Maybe's for the next chapter:

1)Sasuke's plane gets hijacked

2)Sakura goes crazy and kills everything in site and then is sent to an mental institute.

3)Naruto gets in the middle of the biggest showdown between the most powerful figures.

4)Sakura gets mistaken for a boy and goes to the army for 2 years and gets her head shaved.

5)Itachi runs away with Naruto and then rapes him. not so good…. 

6)Sasuke gets pissed off and kills everybody and then goes on the killing spree that Itachi once went on.

7)Kakashi meets Iruka and obtains an obsession with him and stalks Iruka.

HEHE well you don't know which is really going to happen. But the Sakura ones are mad funny. As you can see I hate her guts…. .

Saku: I hate yours too.

Auth: we have an agreement then….

Saku: NO I want Sasuke!

Auth: You can't have him -hugs Sasuke- -sticks tongue out-

Saku: DAMN YOU

Auth: see all those blood thirsty fans…. You know who's blood they want?

Saku: No….

Auth: YOURS…. Got get her ppls. BWHAHAHAHA . Well Review please… .


	9. Wait for Me

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own shit so don't say I own Naruto… . just kidding.

A.N Okay so…. Last time Itachi tired to rape Naruto and somebody comes and saves him but who you ask…? I didn't say b/c I'll tell you later on. YAY well hmmm I kind of like Itachi and Naruto…. But that's okay . So sasuke is stuck, Sakura is hahaha in a forest a death… hehe well I lub Ranma ½ ….. Just guess what's going to happen to her…. Hehe ahahaha!

-Sasuke-

"Damn I have to get back to the other plane, I bet I know who set me up." Sasuke growled dangerously. He got back in 15 mins flat.

"S-sir?" The co-pilot quivered, seeing the bloodthirsty glare Sasuke shot him.

"Hand over the controls. I'm flying this pland and I don't give a fuck about what you want to do to me." Sasuke declared, the pilot just nodded and handed over the keys, "Good," Sasuke replied, "Who paid you to do this?" Sasuke demanded.

"Miss. Haruno." The man said, Sasuke nodded and put on a set of headphones.

"I'm off." Sasuke said to the pilot, he just nodded. He boarded the plane and took off.

"Hold on Naruto."

-Itachi and Naruto-

"Who the fuck are you?" Itachi demanded, straddling Naruto.

"You better let go of him." Neji demanded in a cold voice, "I know that you aren't Sasuke."

"So?" Itachi said calmly, smirking.

"Well I know Naruto and I want you off him now." Neji said again.

"So you want to fuck him?" Itachi sneered.

"No, I'm doing Sasuke a favor and saving his lover." Neji stated the obvious.

"I don't give a fuck." Itachi said, but sounded and muffled reply when Neji punched him in the stomach, "You motherfucker!"

"Come get me." Neji smirked, liking that he was fighting, and could say that he was defending a friend. He snapped his wrists and got into a fighting stance.

"Okay you asked for it." Itachi got up and also got into stance. Neji automatically knew that this guy was strong and squinted his eyes. He drew a knife and threw it past Itachi, "Heh you missed."

"Wasn't aiming for you." Neji smirked.

"Wtf?" Itachi replied, "You're a fucking liar." Itachi said mockingly, suddenly he was knocked out.

"Nice job." Neji commented.

"Not to shabby yourself." Naruto replied, and groaned. Neji came to his side.

"Let's get you home." Neji said softly, Naruto just nodded mutely.

-Sakura-

"AH A OPENING!" Sakura ran towards the opening between the trees. "Salvation!!!!!" she cried, she suddenly fell into a pool. "Meow." She turned into a pig! A big fat pink pig at that.

"Oh no good girl fell in lake of drowned pig." the tour guide man said. "He shook his head and carried her, then suddenly she bit him and then he dropped her. "What ill luck she fall in lake of drowned monkey. She ugly now." the man said sadly, he picked her up and carried her home again.

(A.N HAHAHAHAHA she is a ugly monkey/pig hahaha I should have Ino fall into the pig pool and she would live up to her name. BWAHAHAHAHA)

-Neji and Naruto-

"Are you sure your okay?" Neji asked concerned.

"Yea sure I've had it rough." Naruto said with downcast eyes.

"Oh." Neji said, as he brought Naruto some hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Naruto said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Neji said, with a shrug.

"How did you know?" Naruto questioned.

"I got a call from Sasuke, then I had this gut feeling. I followed my feeling and it brought me here to you." Neji said, thinking deeply.

"Oh cool it's like ESP or something like that." Naruto said smiling, Neji just cocked a brow and said nothing. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Neji got up.

"You should get some rest." Neji said quietly as he turned to leave.

"Okay, thanks again for everything." Naruto said, Neji nodded and silently closed the door. Naruto sighed, he felt so dirty, he decided to take another shower. -One more wouldn't hurt- he thought.

-Sasuke-

"Damnit it's been a long time. I have to get there in time, or who know what shit my brother is going to do." Sasuke muttered, "Inflangy? Damn them." He steered to the right and started the journey home.

-Sakura-

She was dumped into a pot with boiling water.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEE" she yelled as her ass touched the water, "Damn you that hot." Sakura yelled.

"Sorry you need hot water no warm water." The man said again.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked.

"I ask you same." The man's wife said from the doorway steaming mad, she just saw a naked girl, pretty girl, with her husband.

"It's not what you think." Sakura reasoned, the man nodded.

"Oh ho you don't know what I'm going to do to you. You say I do not think? I think what I see and I think he cheat on me." She said getting the broom ready. She started to whack Sakura on the head until Sakura took off running.

"I'll get you bastards for this." Sakura yelled back.

"Wife she fell in the lakes that is why I brought her here." The man said consolingly.

"You right? Damn that got that bitch right in the ass I bet. Good for her, I do not like her." The woman said with her nose in the air.

(GOOO YOU YOU ROCK THE WAHOOOO I LUB THE WOMAN I WOULD KICK HER ASS TOO.)

-Naruto-

He fell asleep after his 2nd shower, he was just too exhausted. Gaara crept in silently and went over to Naruto. -He looks beautiful- Gaara thought. - I will come for you later but for now you must have peace.- he reasoned, he took his turn to leave but something stopped him.

He bent down and caressed Naruto's face.

"Sleep tight love."

-Sasuke-

"Okay back home now I have to start looking for Naruto, damn." Sasuke said to himself, the past few days had him start talking to himself. He turned towards Naruto's dorm and went into the driveway.

Sasuke ran up the flight of stairs and started to pound of Neji's dorm door.

"Hey, open up it's Sasuke." Sasuke yelled, Neji opened the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn you it's 3:25 in the morning, normal people sleep right about now." Neji said sarcastically.

'Where is Naruto, did he come back home???" Sasuke demanded.

"He's fine, I saved him from your look-alike, he was going to rape him or something but I saved him." Neji said smugly, "Seems like somebody here needs a thank you. Ahem."

"Whatever screw you." Sasuke said teasingly, "Just kidding thanks a lot."

"No problem," Neji answered, "Your lover's got a nice ass."

"Keep you hands off. Mine!" Sasuke said snapping his mouth, "I got to go see how he is."

"Ok bye see you around." Neji said as he closed the door.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, he ran downstairs towards Naruto's dorm and opened the door.

****

"You?"

A.N MUHAHAHAHA it's a cliffy hehe… . your going to kill me ducks and hides in some cave in Netherlands hehe well I'll write more I promise but I like the part with Sakura and the Ranma ½ crossover hehe. Yea well I kind of bash her too much but she's still alive… damn. Haha lol anyways please review . . I have about 54 reviews so far…. That's about 7 reviews each chapter and a little less… I know I'm a loser hehe . Well tell your friends and make my story highly recommended. YAY well you don't have to all you do is review and that would be fine. I know that some people have my story on Author Alert I was wishing that some of those people that didn't review at first will review now. I know it's not a lot all you do is press the button down there and write I hate sakura and that's a review . I would really like it if you did that. . Yea will till next time.

Ciao

Saku: HOLD ON

Auth: -sigh- what?

Saku: am I a cute pig?

Auth: no you have this ridiculous tail big paws fat ass and you are pink with brown fur all over. So no your are very ugly.

Saku: GRRRRRR why you.

Auth: Save me Gaara and I'll add your fluff.

Gaar: Got that Lady. -punches the living daylights out of Sakura-

Auth: Thanks .

Gaar: No problem!

Naru: How can you sell me out like that?

Auth: easy I just did.

Naru: -cries- you so -sniff- mean I belong with Sasuke.

Sasu: That's right!

Gaar: Fuck off.

Sasu: Want some of this -opens hands-

Auth; -rubs her temple- take this outside you two. I don't want to hear it I want to go to sleep.

All: Okay yes ma'm right away. -shudders at the thought of Auth mad-

Auth: Byes and Please Review. .


	10. Love me

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Want one of these take yo ass back to chapter 1 - 8

A.N I know oh well Ur reviews are soooo funny! I luv you guys OMGOSH! Tehehe well I like the Sakura bashings and ya… O well together we will overcome the evil preppy people. . Okay R/R/E read review and enjoy.

"You?" Sasuke said is surprise, then resorted to a glare, "What are you doing here. You are not to be near Naruto on any condition."

"I can be anywhere I want to be you bastard." Gaara said menacingly, Sasuke snorted.

"After what you did to him, you should feel ashamed." Sasuke growled, Gaara just glared.

"So should you." Gaara retorted, Sasuke's façade fell a little.

"Sa-sasuke? Are there who is there with you?" Naruto asked wearily.

"We'll talk later." Gaara swished out of the room, Sasuke glared for a moment and came by Naruto's side.

"Hey," Sasuke said softly, "You okay?"

"Um hm," Naruto smiled blissfully, feeling comfortable in Sasuke's arms, "I'm feeling much better now that you're here." Sasuke was silent for a minute.

"Oh damn I'm so sorry." Sasuke said for the nape of Naruto's neck, "It's all my damn fault." Sasuke said desperately.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"The one that almost raped you is my brother." Sasuke said never lifting his head. Naruto turned to face Sasuke. He took his chin and lifted it up.

"Don't you ever say that it's your fault again." Naruto warned, he planted a kiss, "I don't care if it even was your fault I love you,"

"Forever"

-Sakura-

"Damnit I have 50 million bruises now. I have to find some clothes and the men down here look like their going to rape meeee." Sakura said in a whiny tone of voice, she passed under a house. The woman took a bucket of warm urine and dumped it in the gutter…. Where Sakura was standing, "DAMN YOU, YOU JUST DID NOT DO THAT!" Sakura said angrily, she stomped up to the door. She knocked angrily, "Open up! Damn you!" Sakura yelled.

"Why yell so loud?" the woman asked, Sakura just glared, "It is you damn fault for being in gutter, bitch." the woman replied and slammed the door. Sakura just seethed and turned around.

"Lady why are you standing in the middle of the road naked." A man asked.

"None of your damn business." Sakura seethed.

"This is so tiresome. Okay off to jail, your naked against the law and waking up people. Especially me, the mayor, will get you arrested." Shikamaru said board.

"You can't arrest me, I am a rich fashion designer." Sakura yelled frantically, Shikamaru just rubbed his temple.

"Okay you get me out of this hell and I'll let you go." Shikamaru said quietly, "I want out!"

"Okay we have a deal." Sakura said smirking, things were finally looking up (A.N u wish not as longs as I'm the author XD)

-Gaara-

"Damn him!!!!!!! I have to kill Sakura too she betrayed me that bitch! How could somebody even try to hurt my angel?" Gaara muttered angrily to himself. He paced around his spacious room. "If I can't take Naruto by strategy then I will take him by force." Gaara said triumphantly, "But what to do with Sasuke?" he paced around a little more.

-20 mins later-

"Ah Ha I got you, bastard."

-Sasuke and Naruto-

Sasuke gently kissed Naruto and laid him on the bed.

"Please don't leave me," Naruto said sleepily.

"Don't worry I'm here," Sasuke said gently as he brushed a stray hair from Naruto's forehead, he leaned down, "You know you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Sasuke whispered, Naruto blushed, "You know what I'll never let anyone hurt you," Naruto purred against Sasuke's soothing touch, "But there's a catch. You'll always be **mine**." Sasuke continued, "You'll be mine only, you will submit to me wholly and then I will protect you from all." Sasuke said softly.

"I will," Naruto said softly, looking up at Sasuke, staring into his endless black eyes.

"Sleep," Sasuke commanded, Naruto nodded and fell asleep. Sasuke stayed there for a moment and just stared at Naruto. Something hit him as he came out of the door. Something powerful hit him and hit sent him reeling.

-Next Day-

"Hey Naruto let's go to the park. I made a picnic." Sasuke said, as Naruto came out of the bedroom.

"REALLY?!?!??! YAY!" Naruto jumped all over the room.

"Whoa calm down." Sasuke cautioned, Naruto automatically calmed down. Then looked slyly at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasu-kun…" Naruto said saucily, he walked up to Sasuke seductively. Sasuke gulped and was starring at Naruto come up, "I love you!" Naruto said like a 5 year old and threw his arms around Sasuke.

"Okay let's go," Sasuke said a bit grouchily, he didn't get to get the full seductive treatment.

"Okay!"

-At park-

Currently Sasuke was watching Naruto gobble the food down. The sun reflected off of Naruto's hair, blended with his skin complexion perfectly. The blue sky blended with his perfect eyes and all the brightness made his mouth more kissable, more desirable.

I love him, more then life. Sasuke thought all of a sudden, then wide eyes he looked towards Naruto, _I love you, really love you._ Sasuke thought wondrously. (A.N Talk about SLOW)

"Naruto…" Sasuke said nervously, Naruto looked over at Sasuke curiously.

"Yea what's up?" Naruto questioned, "Want some food?" he asked, Sasuke was about to continue with his love confession, when he lost all confidence.

"Nothing." Sasuke muttered.

"Okay." Naruto said, and turned back on his food, but shoot Sasuke curious glances ever once and awhile. Finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The scene, Naruto, sensuality, glances got to him. He flipped Naruto over on his back and straddled him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said glancing up in shock. The blue eyes widened, making him cuter.

"Damn it all," Sasuke muttered, he swooped down and captured Naruto's lips. Naruto moaned and let Sasuke's tongue wander. Sasuke pushed his hip into Naruto's and his hand started to wander lower, lower, lower. Then he stopped.

"What's wrong Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked solemn.

"Will you marry me?"

A.N Gasp what is Naruto's answer???????? What will he say????? What will he do?????? Should I end it here?????? BWAHAHAHAHA I am the all evil cliff hanger. And If I don't get a lot of Reviews I will stop writing altogether. MUAHAHAHA actually I'll finish but I will stop altogether after if i get discouraged…. T.T oh well cheep threat right. But look out for my latest idea.

Haunted

Iruka, an orphan, his parents were killed during a operation. Both were scientist. Their latest project kyuubi. Their last notes, and the key to the notes are with their one and only son. Now Iruka must flee the wrath of a killer stalker. That will do anything to get the notes. Kakashi, secret agent, is sent to protect him, and the notes from this mysterious killer.

What do you think huh huh???? I'm going to write it soon so keep in watch for it! I need ideas from you guys about more Sakura bashings. Tehehe . She will have the worst luck ever!

TBC


End file.
